Many mobile units (“MUs”) (e.g., cell phones, PDAs, handheld PCs, etc.) are capable of wireless connection to a computer network, such as the Internet, a local network, a corporate network and others. As a result, these MUs do not require any wired connections to carry out their functions (e.g., email, web browsing, etc.). Batteries, particularly rechargeable batteries, are commonly used to power the MUs, since they provide complete freedom of movement to users of these devices. Alternatively, power adapters may be used to power the MUs using electrical sockets. However, this approach requires tethering the MUs to a stationary power supply with cords, reducing portability and usefulness.
Several conventional methods of power management have been employed which attempt to prolong a life of the battery. These conventional methods include power management at user, application, system and hardware levels. For example, at the user level, a user manages power by suspending or charging the MU when it is not in use. Also, manual adjustment of the peripherals (e.g., display, back-light, beeper) may be accomplished at the user level. Furthermore, at the application level, developers of the applications have had to design the applications to provide for power management. Developing power-management-aware applications requires significant expertise and represents considerable cost to manufacturers and users of the MUs.